


Magic trick

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 616 Magus/MCU Peter, M/M, MCU Peter meets 616 Adam (Magus), Quillock - Freeform, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: MCU的Peter掉到了616Magus的怀里（……）





	Magic trick

 

 

 

 

Peter在彻底掉下去之前扒住了边缘。

他悬在半空，下面是不知多深的空荡，从四面八方照射过来的暖金色光芒让他一时有些恍惚。他定了定神后爬了上去，这里似乎是什么巨大的建筑或空间内部，脚下是金色的道路……或是桥梁？

四周静悄悄的，宁静得让人不敢打破。Peter抬手打开了头盔，他觉得自己隐约中听到了祈祷的声音，但仔细聆听又似乎是幻觉。

他踏前了一步——

“Hello？”

声音在空旷的殿堂里回荡，他静等着有无回应。

“看看我们迎来了谁？”

Peter猛地回头，枪被他牢牢地握在手里。道路尽头出现了一个高大的身影。

“很久不见……尽管对你来说这是我们第一次见面，平行世界的Star-Lord。”

来者向Peter这边走近，他的身影逐渐清晰，体态如地球上中世纪雕琢的神袛般完美，Peter认出了他。

“Adam？”

Peter有点犹豫与困惑，但他还是缓慢地放下了枪。那是Adam……应该没有错。但给他的感觉那里不对——不光是那头银发和紫色的皮肤的不对。

“你认识我。很好。”

Adam微笑。他不知何时来到了Peter的面前，Peter条件反射地抬起枪。

但Adam——这个世界的Adam——把它压了下去。他俯身靠近Peter，近到几乎隔着头盔都能感受到彼此的气息。Peter强迫自己没有后退，现在他能看清他了，那张脸上带着奇怪的纹身。

这很怪异，甚至是诡异。不想承认，但Peter心里有个声音告诉他这个Adam很危险——“邪恶”，为什么是这个词？

“呃，所以我来到了平行世界？好吧，我们就猜Adam那个魔法会有些副作用，你知道的，就……我那边的你——噢！”

Adam伸手摁开了Peter的头盔，现在他们面对面了。Peter无措地眨了眨眼，Adam只是对他露出一个笑容。

“我知道那些。不过不得不说我有些惊讶……或者该称之为惊喜？”

Adam再一次拉近了他们的距离，他的一只手环上Peter的腰。Peter想要后退挣开，但搂着他的手臂带有不容反抗的力量。好吧他现在后悔了，心里的不安在放大上升，他不知道该不该信任这个Adam。

“你没有反抗。”Adam挑起了一边的眉，“也许同位体之间也有很大差异？”

“什么？”Peter还没有反应过来。

“你在这个世界的同位体，如果我这么对他的话他早就反抗了。”那双眼睛凝视着Peter，这让Peter感觉自己像被盯上的猎物一样。

“我猜我也该这么干？”Peter伸手抵在他们中间，另一只手在腿边握住了枪。他盯着Adam，不敢放过任何一个动作的预警，但他们的距离太近了，他没注意到对方另一只手挪到了自己耳边。

“很遗憾，太晚了。”

Peter的瞳孔放大，枪从他的手里滑落。所有的一切在视网膜里只剩下向上运动的残影。

他坠落了下去，感知到的最后一件事情是有人托住了自己。

 

“你不是Adam……”

Adam微笑地看着Peter在自己面前喘气颤抖，他张开手掌覆在Peter胸口感受着这具躯体里心脏的跳动，这很有趣，而且迷人，这个星爵散发着不属于这个世界的生命力——

“你说的没错，我不是Adam。”他的手掌上移直至捏住了对方的下颚，“我是Magus。”

——而Magus热爱生命力。

他看到了Peter眼里的困惑，噢，所以他那个世界的Adam还没有迎来自己的终焉。

有点遗憾，不过更加有趣。

“Adam已经死了。”他耐心地解释，他总是享受这样的时刻，“顺便一提，是你亲手杀了他。”

他愉悦地看见Peter睁大了眼睛，他爱这个，红色的手套在皮肤上总能显出强烈的对比。有些遗憾这个Peter没有穿这里的星爵曾经那套制服——他们一起战斗的曾经，多么感人——他欣赏那身红蓝套在这个人身上的样子。

“你在撒谎……！”Peter还在挣扎，这样的举动在Adam——不，Magus的眼里甚至有点可爱了，他的手腕上是魔法造就的桎梏，他们身处Magus的王座，这里的一切都臣服于他。

“如果认为这个世界的Peter Quill不能等同于你的话也没关系，反正你早晚也会这么做。”Magus倾身，单膝靠上王座的椅面，Peter的脚踝被他同样用魔法禁锢在扶手外面的半空中，他只能毫无保留地向Magus张开一切，如同神殿里被用来祭祀的羔羊。

“不，我不会。”Peter还在抵抗，他额前那缕卷发被汗打湿贴在额头上，Magus抬手撩开它和Peter对视了几秒，他看破了对方强装的镇定和企图隐藏的瑟缩及畏惧。不得不说他开始好奇对方那个世界是什么样子了，怎样的世界里大名鼎鼎的星爵会如此天真柔软？他向下吻去——或者用凶狠地碾压更为合适——堵住了对方准备继续反驳什么的嘴，一丝血迹出现在对方的嘴角。

他的双手掐住Peter的两侧大腿根部用力向后按压，但痛苦哽咽被碾在唇齿之间无法发出。Magus侵入对方张开的口腔，同时将整个身体压向对方，躯体间结合的火热滚烫感染了冰冷的椅面。Peter悬在扶手外面的小腿和脚背随着Magus每一下的动作而抽搐绷直，弧度美妙得有如王座的装饰。

当Magus终于放开他破损的嘴唇时，Peter如同脱水的鱼那样大口喘息着，他的心跳快得如同擂鼓，从胸膛到脸颊因为摩擦或是窒息而变得潮红。这一切是怎么发生的？他记不清了，但眼前这个像是Adam的男人绝不是Adam，绝对不是……

——他是吗？

“停下……求你，Adam……”Peter开始乞求，他的眼神有些失焦，只能看到紫色的胸膛贴近自己，“Adam……?”

“Adam was gone.”Magus在Peter耳边说，他啃咬上他的喉咙，逼迫Peter仰头。他在下一次的顶弄中感受着怀里这具躯体的火热与颤动。这很美妙，他们的身体在冲撞中契合。

他开始有了一些新点子，也许他应该把他留在这里，也许他应该施一个小小的魔法——

“也许我该去一趟你的宇宙，教你的Adam一些事情。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
